Payton Teague
Payton Marie Teague '''(née '''Phillips; born December 3, 1988) is an American teacher and librarian. Teague graduated from Spelman College in 2011 with a bachelor's degree in education, and took a job as a second grade teacher. After attaining her master's degree in library science at the Valdosta State University, she was employed as a librarian. From 2009-2017, she and her family have starred in the reality television series The First Family. Life Teague was born and raised in Grand Rapids, Michigan until the age of 5, when she moved to Chicago, Illinois. She has a two older sisters, who are also educators. Her father was college professor, while her mother was an academic advisor. Early on, her parents encouraged her to read, leading to what would become her love of reading. She said, "I learned important reading is at home from my mother. When I was a little girl, my mother would read stories to me. I have loved books and going to the library ever since. In the summer, I liked to spend afternoons reading in the library. I enjoyed the Little House on the Prairie and Little Women books, and many others... Reading gives you enjoyment throughout your life." Career and Education Teague attended Black Elementary School and Robert Lindblom Math & Science Academy. She graduated from Lindblom Academy in 2007 and went on to attend Spelman College in Atlanta where she was a member of Beta Kappa Chi. She graduated in 2011 with a Bachelor of Science degree in Education. After graduating from Spelman, she began her career as a school teacher at Garden Hills Elementary School in the Atlanta metropolitan Area District. In 2014, Teague attained a Master of Science degree in Library Science from the Valdosta State University. She was soon employed as a librarian at the Sandy Springs Branch at the Atlanta Public Library. She reflected on her employment experiences to a group of children in 2013, saying, "I worked as a teacher and librarian and I learned how important reading is in school and in life." Due to husband getting traded, she moved to Indianapolis and took another job as a teacher at Jonathan Jennings School 109, a Indianapolis Public Schools school in Indianapolis, and took another job as a librarian in the Indianapolis Public Library Branch No. 3. Due to husband getting traded, she moved back to Atlanta, where she was employed again as a librarian. Personal Life On May 10, 2014, she became engaged to basketball player Jeff Teague, her childhood sweetheart. They started dating in high school and temporarily broke up after 2007 before reuniting in 2009. On August 20, 2014, the couple wed in a private ceremony. Their daughter, McKenzie Laura, was born November 18, 2014. Their second daughter, Mercedes Lynn, was born August 7, 2017. The wedding ceremony was filmed by CNN aired as part of a reality series on the Jeff's family show, titled The First Family.'' She is a Christian. 'Charity Work' In 2006, Teague created her Believe Foundation to help terminally ill children. In 2007, Teague was named as one of the Cartier Love Charity Bracelet Ambassadors, with each celebrity representing a different global charity. To help raise awareness and combat HIV/AIDS, Teague and other public figures designed clothing for the February 2008 H&M Fashion Against AIDS line. In 2009, Teague became the face of Dosomething.org's "Do Something 101" campaign to raise school supplies for those in need at the start of the school year. She filmed a public service announcement to endorse the campaign. In January 2010, the Teagues co-founded The Athletes Relief Fund for Haiti", which raised money to help the victims of the 2010 Haiti earthquake. In the three days since the fund began soliciting donations from athletes, Teague announced that the "Athletes Relief Fund for Haiti" had already raised over $800,000. In November 2012, Teague gave $100,000 to food bank donation for Hurricane Sandy. Filmography '''Television' T